vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Casket Girls
The Casket Girls is the tenth episode of the First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary TAKING BACK POWER — As the French Quarter prepares for its annual celebration of the Casket Girls Festival, Cami suffers through as Davina attempts to free her of Klaus mind compulsion. Elijah and Marcel form an unlikely alliance as Klaus sets his plan in motion to get Davina back. Once it’s known that Davina is missing, Sophie gets in on the hunt to track her down. Meanwhile, Hayley is forced to make a tough decision after receiving an unexpected phone call, and Rebekah sets her own plan in motion when she enlists the help of someone from Marcel’s past. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *TBA Guest Cast *TBA Trivia *There will be a flashback in this episode. *Camille will stay with Davina, attempting to protect her after she turned to her for help and freed her from Klaus' compulsion. *It appears that Davina will use her powers to hurt Klaus. *Klaus and Marcel will discover that Davina is missing. *There will be tension between Elijah and Marcel because Marcel doesn't trust Elijah. When it's discovered that Davina is missing Marcel initially thinks that Elijah may have taken her. *There may be another attempt at the harvest as the promo shows a skull with the same round black mark on the forehead as is seen on the foreheads of the four girls chosen for the The Harvest. *Elijah and Marcel work together for the first time. *Marcel, Rebekah and possibly another person know a secret, which if revealed will anger Klaus. It is likely that the secret will be that Marcel was the one who brought Mikael to New Orleans as hinted by Rebekah in the last episode. Continuity *Sophie appears in this episode. She was last seen in Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, a span of four episodes. *So far Camille has been compelled by both Marcel and Klaus at different times. *It will be the second time shown that Davina will have removed mind compulsion. Behind the Scenes *TBA Cultural References * A casket girl (Fr. fille à la cassette) was a woman brought from France to the French colonies of Louisiana to marry. Quotes Promo (extended) :Sophie: "You need to listen, everything is about to change." :Klaus: "Our secret weapon has escaped." :Marcel: to (Elijah) "How do we know you didn't take her?" :Elijah: to (Marcel) "Can I suggest that you take a little step back?" :Davina: "Klaus is a bigger tyrant than Marcel ever was." :Camille: (about Davina) "Stay the hell away from her!" :Rebekah: "Maybe it's time for a little payback." :Klaus: "She is our enemy." :Davina: "I'll kill him, all of them." Promo (Short) :Marcel:'' "What did you do?'"'' :Marcel: '''"Something is coming." Multimedia Soundtrack TBA Videos The Originals 1x10 Promo "The Casket Girls" (HD)|Short Promo The Originals - The Casket Girls Trailer|Extended promo Pictures The Casket Girls_1.jpg The Casket Girls_2.jpg The Casket Girls_3.jpg The Casket Girls_4.jpg Screen Shot 2013-12-05 at 16.09.40.png davi.png davinawitches.png skull.png 4.png klauspain.png queenbekah.png 7.png klausphone.png davicami.png Casket24.jpg Casket23.jpg Casket22.jpg Casket21.jpg Casket20.jpg Casket19.jpg Casket18.jpg Casket17.jpg Casket16.jpg Casket15.jpg Casket14.jpg Casket13.jpg Casket12.jpg Casket10.jpg Casket8.jpg Casket9.jpg Casket7.jpg Casket6.jpg Casket4.jpg Casket5.jpg Casket3.jpg Casket2.jpg Casket1.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season One Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes